


And Off They Went

by Canarianyellow



Series: Of Strange Parents and Stranger Children [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Gen, Moving, no beta we die like Phil's son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canarianyellow/pseuds/Canarianyellow
Summary: Wilbur Soot had lived his entire life in the same small town.He'd been raised in the same little house, met his first love on the corner of First and Center, held his son for the first time in the same hospital he'd been through countless times.It was time for a change of pace, he thought. Time to branch out, move to a new town with new opportunities.Little did he know he was moving in to the strangest neighborhood he'd ever seen. Parents and children alike running through the streets, some woman trying to woo him with lemon bars, and there's a pet pig for some reason. There was not a second of calm to be found in this new town- Wilbur would learn that fact very quickly.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, platonic only
Series: Of Strange Parents and Stranger Children [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026042
Comments: 11
Kudos: 58





	And Off They Went

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO!! au time au time 
> 
> This is a series I will be writing with Chea_bug here on ao3! We've been talking about it for months and im only now posting a single chapter for it because im a fool and lazy 
> 
> We nicknamed this the Dad Squad AU, or the Hive, as it's basically just. a PTA dream smp au  
> like that it, that's the au. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy

Moving day.

The last of the boxes had been taped closed and shoved into the overflowing car just as the early morning light was coming over the horizon. The trunk barely closed, but it somehow managed to under the increasing pressure of far too many boxes and other assorted containers. The birds had begun to chirp, a breeze bringing in the slight chill of morning with it, when Wilbur huffed out a satisfied breath and looked proudly at the game of Jenga he’d made of their belongings. Getting them out later would be an absolute pain. That he knew for sure. 

Turning away from the car, he made his way back into the house. The old porch steps creaked so much louder in the early morning silence. Stepping inside, he looked around at the empty walls and bare living room. Today was the day; the last day he’d be seeing these walls in hopefully forever. In just a few hours, they’d be far away from here and in a new city. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t a little nervous, but he was holding on to the thought that this would be good for them. A chance to start fresh, in a place no one knew them. 

This was the house he’d bought Sally, back when they were young and full of energy to take on the world. He’d proposed to her on those steps. He’d brought his son home to this place, alone. It’d seen so much of him- the entire town had, honestly. 

He’d grown up in this town, and he’d raised his son here too. Sometimes that felt like a blessing- he never had to introduce himself to people- but it felt… Suffocating at the same time. He didn’t want to feel stuck, and he knew his son was thinking the same thing. If he didn’t get out now, there was no guarantee he ever would. So they were moving. He had it all planned, with a house and all. Now they just had to get there. 

“Fundy?” He called up the stairs, “You ready to head out?” He peeked over the railing at the sound of things being thrown onto the ground and a backpack being zipped up. There was a loud  _ thud _ followed by “I’m okay!” before the sound of a door slamming and feet rapidly running towards the stairs.

“I’m ready!” The boy answered just as he appeared at the top of the stairs, backpack over his shoulders and an old stuffed fox gripped tightly in one arm. He hurries down the stairs with a hop in his step, a wide smile on his face. 

Wilbur found himself smiling just as wide as Fundy stopped right in front of him practically buzzing. He chuckled and ruffled his hair, earning a protest from the 10-year-old. “You sure you got everything?” 

“Yes, I’m sure.” He huffed and darted away from the hand in his hair. He hurried towards the door and bounced impatiently. “Can we go now? We’re losing daylight here!” 

Wilbur floundered for a moment, opening his mouth then closing it rapidly. “What- when did you get all adult-like, huh?” He laughed as he pushed the door open. 

“I always have, what do you mean?” He said matter-of-factly, holding his head high as he strutted towards the car. Wilbur just sighed and followed him out the door, locking it behind him. 

Fundy sat just behind the driver’s side, buckled in and raring to go. He sat down behind the wheel, buckling himself in and taking a deep breath. He looked at his son in the back of his mirror and smiled at the way he was practically bouncing in his seat. “All set?” 

“Yeah!” He cheered, lifting his stuffed fox. “Let’s go!” 

“Alright!” He laughed, turning the key in the ignition. He took a deep breath, one hand gripping the steering wheel as he put the car in reverse. He grinned, taking one last glance at his son. “Here we go.” 

And off they went.

* * *

Two states and eight hours later, he can see their destination in view. He rounds the bend, and the little town comes into view just over the hill. It was a sight to see, buildings amongst a sea of trees. His shoulders dropped in relief, a small smile plastering his face. Almost there now, just a few more minutes. 

He looked back in the rear view mirror at where Fundy was now half asleep, head against the window. He smiled, reaching one hand back to gently tap his knee. “Hey,” he urged, getting a groggy groan in response. He looked up at his father just slightly, head still against the window. Wilbur held back a laugh and pointed forward. “We’re almost there.” 

The boy sat up immediately, eyes blinking wide open as he stretched to see out the front window. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, “We’re here? We’re really here?” 

“We’re really here, Fundy.” He smiled, watching as the Welcome sign came and went. Fundy’s eyes never left the sign, his head swinging to watch it as they passed it. Red bricked houses and trees began to line the road as they officially entered town. “Welcome to Peaceful Hills, Fundy.” 

Fundy’s giddy smile only widened, eyes bright with wonder as he watched the passing houses and people. He pulled his stuffed fox closer to his chest as he shifted in his seat to look out the window. He waved at the people, and some waved back. “Dad! Dad, there’s a bakery!” he gasped as they entered the downtown area, practically bouncing in his seat. “Can we go there?” 

Wilbur glanced back at him briefly with a smile, chuckling softly. He looked so excited for a  _ bakery.  _ “As soon as we’re done packing, we’ll go see the bakery. How does that sound?” 

“Mmm… Deal.” He agrees easily, eyes still fixed on the passing buildings. “Can I roll down the window?” 

“Just don’t throw Fungi out of it.” He laughed at the way Fundy gasped at that, as if he couldn’t believe Wilbur had even  _ suggested  _ that he would do something like that. He happily rolled down the window and stuck his head out, chin resting on the frame. They drove through downtown casually, taking in the sights and noting where they'd like to go later when they had the time. 

And then they were on Regular Street. Wilbur could already see the moving truck outside their new house, unloading everything. Fundy gasped as he saw the truck. "We're here, dad!" 

"Are we?" He asked innocently, smiling at his son from the rear view mirror. "How do you know? I think I may have made a wrong turn…" 

"What do you  _ mean? _ The moving people are right there!" He pointed, leaning forward to grab Wilbur's seat with his other hand. "It's right there, you can't miss it!" 

"Well, what do you know! You're right." He pulled into the driveway, waving to the movers. As soon as the car had stopped, Fundy was unbuckling and swinging the door open with an audible  _ whoop.  _ He was hurrying to the open door of the house, not even waiting for Wilbur. 

He sighed and watched his son dart between movers as he exited the car. He took a deep breath and smiled as he looked around the yard, bustling with workers going to and fro. Here they were finally, a new town and a new beginning. Walking to the trunk, he carefully popped it open and proceeded to begin hauling boxes and luggage into the house. 

He could hear Fundy calling up from upstairs as he entered the house, already claiming a room for himself without a second thought. He laughed, rolling his eyes. This was going to be good, he just knew it. 

**Author's Note:**

> :) short chapter to start cuz i just wanna actually post something for this before the holidays and attempt to motivate myself into writing more cuz Chea and I have so many ideas and yet nothing posted.


End file.
